Saiyan Saga: Of Moons and Tales
by Demonic Host
Summary: (Remake) Past enemies of the Saiyans reemerge. And their vengeance is something that even the Super Saiyans can't beat without a little help from more Saiyan survivors. But their appearance sets into motion forces thought to no longer have any influence on the living world. Leaving the guys scrambling for answers while the clock continues to count down on Earth's survival.


**A/N**: This is set after the Cell games but before the Buu Saga. This fanfiction is also co-authored with Chibi Orochi-kun.

**Blanket Disclaimer**: We don't, nor have we ever, owned anything associated with ownership rights to the Dragonball Franchise. This will be the only chapter this is state and thus it covers all following chapters. Anything that is not strictly from the Dragonball universe might be ours, so use your better judgment to decide if we could possibly own it or not.

* * *

**Of Moons and Tales**

_**Chapter 1**_

A day of rest, something that had almost been unheard of for our warriors a few years prior. But after five years since the destruction of Cell and the death of Goku with nothing really major happening between then and now, the group of Earth's (and this quadrant of the universe) heroes finally felt comfortable leaving their homes to do something spontaneous. And by spontaneous we mean that Bulma planned it all for two months, kept calling and what not until they agreed, and made sure that they'd have everything they wanted. Even a large surrounding forest incase they wanted to spar - without going to Super Saiyan of course.

So it was in this kind of atmosphere that the guys found themselves ready to enjoy the onsen that had been one of the features of Bulma's plans. The women were, as Vegeta would have put it, _"mindlessly chatting and pampering like foolish women." _Basically they'd taken time up at the local spa. It was a bit further down the mountain than the Onsen inn.

"Oh, come on Vegeta! Lighten up," Gohan laughed as he lowered himself into the hot water.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Gohan turned to try to coax the Saiyan prince into the water when rapid footfalls caught his attention. Turning back around, his eyes widened in horror. Goten was running full speed towards the water, mischief in their eyes.

"CANNON BALL!" he shouted before jumping into the water.

The impact of their bodies in the water caused a small tidal wave, which slammed into Gohan before overflowing the pool and drenching Vegeta on the sidelines. As you could expect the prince of Saiyans, though that title really didn't seem to mean much anymore, was not happy about this in the least. His power level shot up even as he kept his arms crossed as a warning to Kakkorat's brat. The fact that the wind whipping around him helped to dry him off partially was an added bonus.

"Goten," Gohan started with that much-too-mature-for-his-age, "What did mom say about splashing?"

Goten looked abashed as he floated in hot waters. "Not to?"

"Good. Now what do we say?"

The youngest child paused for a moment as he turned his body to face Vegeta. "Sorry Mr. Vegeta!"

Vegeta snorted as he continued to lean against the wall while Gohan simply blinked. And just as he started to stand up, the answer was given to them all in the form of the divider in the onsen forcefully coming down. The force of the turtle hermit slamming into it brought the screen down and the water to go splashing everywhere. Even up to the steps of the inn. Gohan hoped that the tatami mats hadn't been damaged. Bulma's family had a lot of influence and money, sure, enough to cover any damages that happened but he didn't want to make the inn owners mad at them.

Shock soon wore off, leaving them to just shake their heads at Master Roshi's antics. No doubt he got caught peeping again, and this time the poor woman retaliated. Master Roshi was currently floating face down in the water, with Goten poking him with pieces of the broken divider wall. Turning to Vegeta, Gohan turned serious; Vegeta was staring very intently at something. Following his line of sight, Gohan saw a sight he wouldn't soon forget.

Standing where the dividing wall previously stood was a naked, attractive woman. Her black hair hung down her back with bangs shadowing her face, weighed down by water. Her hands rested at her side, fists clenched in anger. She stood, feet apart, shoulders tense, and a snarl under her enraged teal eyes. As Gohan averted his eyes, she was naked after all; he caught sight of something moving. There, flicking agitatedly behind her was a monkey tail covered in black fur.

Gohan's mouth opened as his eyes widened. It wasn't the fact that she didn't have clothes on that got this reaction from him (no, that was the blush that was starting to spread). It was the fact that...well...she had a tail. A Saiyan tail.

"V-Vegeta?" Gohan ventured out verbally as he averted his eyes over to his male comrade. "I thought we were...you know..." and he whispered the last few word after looking about, "the only Saiyans left."

Though now that he thought about it, Saiyans did seem to keep sprouting up. Turles (who looked scarily like his father at the time), Broly, and Paragus did defy the idea that they were the only ones left. Although those three did have this habit of wanting to kill and conquer...but so did Vegeta at one time. By the time he snapped his surprise back into place so he could get ready to defend if need be, Yamcha had come out to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Wow, if I'd known there were going to be hott chick- wait, wait, is that a tail?" Yamcha asked before quickly dodging a rock, thrown by Vegeta. "Hey! Vegeta-"

Yamcha's sentence was cut short as a piece of the dividing wall slammed into his head. This was followed by a growl from the unknown female. The guys sat in silence, nervous they'd be the next targets if they spoke. Soon though, the tension became too much for the humans.

Keeping his eyes averted, Krillin decided enough was enough. "Hey now, abusing Master Roshi is ok, he asked for it, but we're innocent over here… "

The black haired female turned her attention over to him, seemingly disregarding the fact that she was completely in the buff, and Krillin found himself laughing nervously. The instinct to duck, hide, or at least run away started to insert itself into his mind. It wasn't like she was a Super Saiyan, they'd have known that. So if he could deal with his wife he could deal with another Saiyan right? Right!

"Right, um...so," the smaller, bald headed one of the group looked around nervously. "Gohan, any ideas?"

Gohan looked to him for a moment and they both shared a look of "we're dead", though not in the literal sense. On one hand, 18 would fry Krillin for this situation and on the other, Chichi would bring out the skillet of doom for Gohan. And it wasn't even their fault that she'd turned up naked!

With a hand over his eyes, Gohan reached down for the set of towels. He didn't have to look to know where to throw them. It was easy to remember and easier to sense. Not like the girl was doing anything to hide her annoyed energy. Nope, she seemed to be flaunting that like - oh, his face was on fire by this point. Even Krillin had turned around with the blush covering most of his skin.

"Why is everyone's so red?" Goten asked innocently as he swam around in the pool.

The unknown female caught the thrown towel out of instinct almost. After the boys exchange, she sighed and made herself decent, her tail still flicking behind her in mild agitation. Once she'd otherwise visibly calmed down, she looked back to Gohan and Krillin. She appeared to be appraising them, for whatever reason, and she wasn't impressed with what she saw. Then, her gaze drifted behind Gohan, to the irritated man leaning against the wall. A smile slowly formed on her face, a snorted laugh almost escaping her.

She muttered something under her breath that got Vegeta to almost stand at attention, "What did you say women?"

"I _said_ I thought you would be taller by now."

Hair bristling on end, Vegeta glared heated at the woman, his face contorted into a snarl. Everyone else sat in shock, no one made fun of Vegeta's height, it just wasn't done. Krillin's yes, only because he couldn't do much damage, but Vegeta… It was bad for your health to poke any amount of fun at the prince. The woman simply stood there, confident smirk in place with mirth filled eyes. Her arms crossed under her covered breasts, her posture arrogantly relaxed.

"You dare mock me…"

Her smirk widened into a cocky grin, "I do."

With a snarl, Vegeta stalked over to her. Despite the fact that he had to look up a little to see her, the same height difference between himself and Bulma really, it didn't bother him. What bothered him was that look of smug satisfaction on her face. It was a little more than irksome.

"Do you know who I am woman?"

The woman had the nerve to chuckle at him, not afraid to show her amusement at his anger. "The question is, little prince, do you know who I am?"

Caught off guard, Vegeta leaned away slightly. Everyone watched as the battle of wills came to a pause, all equally as confused as the Saiyan prince. Staring into the woman's face, he could feel some itch of recognition, but it was nothing significant.

Agitated at this, Vegeta scowled, "This is not a game."

"Who said I was playing?"

Again, a power spike erupted from Vegeta. This time it had almost seemed unconscious, a challenge response that was automatic. It was a response that the rest of the team was almost used to by now, but one they were no less nervous about. The power spike had even started to awaken some of the previously fallen comrades – causing Goten to jump up when Master Roshi revived in a colorful display. Yamcha, this time around, was a bit smarter in his words in the fact that he said nothing. In fact you could even see him starting to inch back into the hotel with a nervous look on his face.

"You know what, I don't have time for this," the black haired female said with a roll of her eyes, that confident smirk of superiority never once fading from her lips. "Catch 'ya later."

And with that she turned her back towards them, tail snapping around her waist like a belt. Funny seeing as none of them had noticed her putting a hole in the towel to allow for that.

"Good! Run like a coward!" Vegeta snapped.

In response, she simply laughed at him over her shoulder. Then, she turned and vanished inside the hotel, leaving everyone in stunned silence…

* * *

"There's _what_?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"A girl Saiyan!" Goten replied with a big smile on his face.

Bulma voiced her concerns to Vegeta in a slight panic. "Was she really another Saiyan?"

Vegeta grunted in response, Bulma taking this as a yes. "Oh no… Not another one!" She shouted, concerned that this new Saiyan was just like all those before, bent on destroying Earth.

"Quiet woman, your shrieking is giving me a headache."

"Well excuse me for being concerned for the Earth, Vegeta!" Bulma replied as she put her hands on her hips, disregarding the fact that the walls were paper thin – she wasn't used to having to keep her voice down in Capsule Corp.

"She didn't seem like she wanted to destroy the Earth, Bulma. I mean she could have killed Master Roshi. But all she did was throw him threw the screen," Gohan voiced up, trying to play the voice of reason in this situation.

"It could be a rouse Gohan! Did you ever think of that?" She shouted, "She could be trying to lure us into a false sense of security then BAM! No more Earth…"

Gohan shrunk back at Bulma's outburst, unsure what to say to appease her.

"I said quiet… the female left," Vegeta grunted.

"What?" Bulma asked, confused.

"She took off with her tail between her legs," Vegeta said with a slight sneer in his voice. "Now hurry your ass up and move. I'm hungry."

"Wait, it was wrapped around her waist," Krillin popped in the conversation with a smartass smile.

And just as quickly, Vegeta's hand rose up and sent a small blast to knock him threw the wall and tumble into the previously vacated hotspring. That was done in the same motion as him opening the sliding door and walking out of the room.

Vegeta walked down the hall, his mind far from his destination. It simply did not make sense, he and the other Z fighters could sense energies. How could that lone female slip below their radar? How long had she been on earth? How did she survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta? The questions flowed through his mind unhindered, until he slammed into what could only be described as a brick wall. Regaining his footing, he found it was indeed not a wall, but the very female he thought he scared off.

She stood before him, boars' leg in one hand, a roasted fish in the other, earnestly chomping on the leg without a care. If her eyes hadn't been locked on his own, he would have sworn she'd been oblivious that she'd run into something. That being said, he couldn't stand those arrogant eyes.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped.

"I do. I just don't look at what's below me."

With that, Vegeta brought his fist up and slammed it into her face, sending her flying backwards. Flipping midair to regain her ground, she dropped her food in order to balance herself and get into a fighting stance. A scowl marred her face, her food lay discarded on the ground.

"You… made me drop my food…"

Vegeta snorted and jerked his head, indicative of a suppressed laugh. But then Gohan stepped in front of him, arms spread out wide. His back was turned to the female Saiyan. Vegeta would have called him a foolish boy but that would have meant he gave a damn. Which of course he obviously didn't.

"Move, boy," Vegeta got out.

"No! You need to calm down Vegeta. I can't believe you just punched her."

She watched with baited breath as the little Halfling tried to talk Vegeta out of continuing their fight. It slightly amused her that the prince didn't just make the boy move. Something must have softened the prince over the years, back in the old days nothing would have stood between him and a fight. Eyes narrowed, she continued to observe.

"Hn, she's not worth my time," Vegeta said with agitation as he moved by Gohan and continued on where he assumed the kitchen was, but not before he passed the female saiyan a glare.

Gohan turned around to watch him pass before his dark eyes moved over to the other person before him. She seemed to still be tense for a moment but...well she didn't look like she was out for blood. He'd take that as a good thing. Nervously he ran his hand through the back of his hair with a bit of laugh in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"Sorry about him, Vegeta is...well Vegeta."

Relaxing, she smiled at his nervousness, "Of course."

Gohan stilled at her response, turning serious he took in her posture. Despite her relaxed stance, he still didn't let his guard down. However, he extended a branch of peace. "I'm Gohan by the way."

She cocked her head to the side, arrogant eyes measuring him up. "Leta."

"Nice to meet you," he held back the comment _"with your clothes on"_ because he figured that wouldn't be such a good first impression.

"I'm sure."

Gohan almost cringed at how self centered that sounded. What did make him cringe though was the fact that was something he knew Vegeta would say, in the very tone Vegeta would have used... Gohan came to a horrifying realization in that moment; he was looking at a female Vegeta.

"Umm...did you want to come eat dinner with us?" Gohan asked as his eyes slipped to the previously forgotten food. "Bulma specially asked to make sure the kitchen knew to make enough to feed an army."

"Yes Gohan, I would." She paused, walking closer to him.

"Good!" Gohan said with a bit of excitement in his voice as his hand dropped down to his side. "Alright well, I guess the others will meet us there when they're ready."

She smirked, wondering just how this dinner with strangers would go. Gohan seemed nice enough, but the others she was unsure of. They moved through the open hallway, the light breeze of the mountain playing with their yukata a little as Leta picked up the previously dropped food. They moved through the very thematic inn, done in a style long since out of practice, until the scent of food had both of their stomachs gurgling. That was the room that they stopped at. And low and behold...Vegeta was already there.

"What is she doing here?" he snapped.

"I thought since she's here she could join us for dinner," Gohan said with an innocence that Leta had to stop and stare at him for.

With a sigh, Leta dropped down to the floor and sat at the table she waited for dinner to be served. She'd already finished off the leg of boar and fish on the walk which didn't surprise Gohan in the least. And just before dinner was served the room started to fill up. The excited Goten started to chat and question Leta with rather irrelevant things. Then the food was brought and the only thing that people could hear was the sound of food being devoured at an inhuman pace and quantity.

The sound of the door opening back up sent most of the residents heads towards the door. Piccolo stood in the doorway, as proud as ever, with his eyes fixed on Leta. There was almost a look of shock on his face – as though he couldn't really believe what he was seeing. But it wasn't surprise. No doubt he'd heard everyone from miles away where he'd been meditating.

"So, there really is another one?" Piccolo questioned up in his brisk fashion.

"Yep, and it's a girl!" Goten answered with the largest smile on his face, his hands clenched around two partially eaten drumsticks.

Leta rolled her eyes before she tossed a roll stuffed with roasted fish to Piccolo. "Here, Namekian, eat this. You're looking a bit sickly and green. You should keep an eye on your health more. Which reminds me, aren't you supposed to be at the tower?"

Piccolo scowled, "You've got the wrong Namekian."

Leta shrugged, nonchalant like, "All Namekians look the same to me."

"Leta!" Gohan said taken back out how racist that seemed. Really, considering that she was an alien too, that seemed a bit weird to him.

Piccolo grunted as he crossed his arms. He didn't take her prodding serious, not really. It was different from the outright fear that most humans had of him at least. Which was a little more refreshing than insulting.

"Relax Gohan," Piccolo spoke calmly trying to placate the teenager.

"But that was mean!" Gohan grumbled.

"Mean? It was the truth. He is green. All Namekians are green and pink, bald and male. With pointy ears. They all look the same," Leta said calmly, stating her honest opinion.

"Dark hair, yellow-pink skin, and tails...yeah, all saiyans look the same to me too," Piccolo shot back with the hint of an amused smirk.

Gohan's facial expression could not be more surprised if he tried. If he didn't know better he would have thought that mister Piccolo was actually playing around.

"Haha! Ain't that the truth!" Master Roshi said as he raised a bottle of beer.

"Shut up, the lot of you," Vegeta grumbled agitated. "I'm trying to eat."

"You're always trying to eat," Bulma remarked at she poked at her salad.

She was, of course, unafraid of Vegeta's ire. After all she had lived with the man so long that even his deadliest 'I'm going to kill you' glare barely affected her. But Gohan looked nervously to Vegeta to see if there would be retaliation. Apparently he was more interested in the dumpling on his plate than the fact that Bulma had made a quip. Leta, however, seemed very interested in Bulma's sass.

"So," Bulma started up conversationally as she tried to break the ice. "What brought you to the onsen? It's not exactly a famous place."

"I liked the fact that it _was_ quiet," Leta said as she shot a slightly dirty look at Master Roshi who was having himself a good time.

"What, was the running and screaming getting old?" Krillin asked with an ironic smile.

Leta narrowed her eyes on the cue ball and frowned. That didn't seem to exactly help with his confidence as he laughed nervously. It let her know exactly what he thought of the situation. He thought he was weaker than her, that she would retaliate. And that she would win despite the fact that he couldn't sense her energy. But the woman beside him with a small blond child on her lap didn't seem nervous at all. She was stronger than him apparently. And almost uninterested in the fact that she was a not human.

"Well it does get old pretty quick," Leta responded with a sarcastic eye roll. "And this planet is really good at the running and the screaming."

"How would you know?" Vegeta snapped. "You've only seen this planet when it's quiet."

Turning her attention to him the dark haired saiyan female frowned. "You don't even know how wrong you are."

Bulma's attention was caught. After all this time she'd learned to pay attention to the little details. It's what let her isolate things that she could effect so she could keep her sanity through all of the crazy. She might not be able to beat things up like the guys but she _could_ still be helpful by noticing things that they didn't. It's what let her help with the androids...even though Krillin didn't follow through.

"So you've been here when it wasn't so peaceful?" Bulma questioned, keeping her expression as innocent as possible.

"I've been here since that green bug thing had people screaming," Leta responded calmly.

She knew that this had turned into an interrogation but she didn't care. If it put these people at ease enough to let her go and not chase her down she was all for it. Then again she did find it a little strange that Vegeta didn't automatically chase after her. Maybe he was loosing his edge.

Gohan looked up surprised at that. "Wait - you mean Cell?"

"Was he the bug thing that made all the sucking noses?" Leta asked before demonstrating the exact sound she remembered hearing years ago.

Nodding, Gohan stared at her more intently than before. She wasn't just someone who turned up. She'd been on the planet since Cell? That was years ago! How did they not notice her?

"You've been here doing what? Playing house?" Vegeta sneered as he sat down his drumstick.

"Oh, and what have you been doing?" Leta asked, turning the situation back on him.

"Shaking up with Bulma," Yamcha muttered.

Vegeta snarled at Yamcha, displaying his obvious disapproval of his answer.

"Oh, playing house?" Leta asked with a smirk.

"Heheh, He's playing house all right," Master Roshi sniggered. "Got a kid, a pretend wife, and a place to put them all and everything."

"That's right! You and Bulma aren't married." Krillin piped up, before 18 shoved food in his mouth.

Bulma glared in Krillin's direction. The subject was still sore given everything that went on. But what was she going to do? Forge documents to make him an actual inhabitant of Earth? Much less a citizen of any area? Yeah, like the almighty prince would stand to be humanized in such a way. Besides even Vegeta understood that becoming her husband would put him in the media's spot light...more than her just having an illegitimate son to the rest of the world.

"Who cares? Marriage is overrated anyway." Yamcha quipped with a self satisfied smirk.

"And you wonder why I left you for an alien." Bulma huffed.

The world famous baseball player's jaw dropped open. Leta smirked. She liked this blue haired human - she was entertaining and seemed to bring the men in her life to heel. But she eventually tuned out their mindless chatter and went back to her food. That is until she felt an unusually steady pair of eyes looking at her. And looking at her. And oh, yep, still looking at her.

"What?" Leta asked as she sat down her glass of water.

"So why are you_ here_?" Gohan stressed. "On Earth I mean. What made you come here? Most people who show up aren't exactly what you'd call friendly people."

His eyes skipped over to the sour prince before returning to Leta.

"This is the safest place in the universe, why wouldn't I be here?" Leta answered, as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Safest...place?" Gohan seemed to have a hard to grasping that concept. A half-smile made it's way onto his lips as he joked, "Did you hit your head too?"

Chichi lightly prodded Gohan, "That was rude, Gohan."

"Incase you hadn't noticed, this planet is a magnet for trouble." Piccolo commented.

Leta waved off his comment, and Gohan's confusion.

"This is where the slayer of Frieza lives... or lived," She turned to Chichi and Gohan, "My condolences."

"You know about my daddy?" Goten asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

Chichi smiled wistfully as though she'd just remembered something. The woman seemed to have the worse mood swings that Leta had ever seen - even over those harpy creatures from a few years ago.

"Of course I do, everyone does in the former Cold Empire." Leta shrugged.

"Kakarot got lucky," Vegeta grumbled.

"Kakarot? What's a Kakarot? Is it that orange thing? I don't like those!" Awe the naïveté of Goten.

"No, that's what dad's saiyan name was." Gohan corrected.

"Oh," Goten said as he took that in. "Do I get another name too? I want a saiyan name too!"

Chichi sighed, "Goten...eat your food."

And the six year old's attention span was once again diverted.

Bulma's attention, on the other hand, drifted back from the spout she was having with Yamcha and Krillin when she realized the topic of conversation at the other end of the room. "Wait. So let me get this straight. You came here because you knew about Goku?"

"Yes, well... I didn't know his names at the time but that's besides the point," Leta shrugged.

Everyone seemed interested in that idea. Except maybe Vegeta. He was currently pretending to not care and had almost convinced himself that he didn't. Almost. Piccolo might have been the closest to not caring, honestly, but even he was intrigued about the idea of a saiyan deciding to stay on Earth simply because the one who defeated Frieza was there. If there were more survivors, would they too migrate? The namekian hoped not - there would definitely not be enough food to go around.

"So you came here to shack up with the strongest in the universe huh? Didn't need his name for that," Master Roshi joked.

"I've knocked you unconscious once already. Do you honestly enjoy that state?" Leta asked him with an honest curiosity.

"That doesn't explain why here though. With Frieza dead, why not just settle anywhere?" Gohan asked, his brow furrowed.

"It wasn't just Frieza. King Cold, Cooler... The ruling King and his direct successors are all dead." Leta paused to let that set in. "The power vacuum alone would tear the empire apart..."

"Seriously?" Krillin interrupted.

"Yes..." Leta deadpanned, annoyed at having been interrupted.

"You're a political refugee?" Bulma asked with a hint of a smile despite the fact that Vegeta was already grumpy over the idea of a member of the proud saiyan race being a refugee.

"Essentially, yes." Leta nodded.

"You're not here to maim and pillage then," Piccolo pointed out, finally beating around the bush that they'd all been picking from.

"Well, you're obviously not here for the sunlight," Leta commented.

"No. I'm here for the peace," Piccolo returned.

Gohan gaped at his former mentor. After all the time that he had known Piccolo the man didn't seem to be the kind to joke around very much. But here he was with the new girl, making snarky jokes. Ones that made the young saiyan wonder just how much humor the namekian actually had. And while he was wondering that, Chichi shut his mouth for him with a disapproving sound.

"If only all intersteller relations were this enjoyable." Leta sighed, "I rather like you, Namekian."

"Piccolo," he said shortly.

"Oh," Bulma said as a sudden realization came over her. "We never really introduced ourselves did we? Wow. That's really rude. I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs."

"I know." Leta chuckled.

"My name is Goten!" The six year old said enthusiastically.

"It is very nice to meet you." Leta smiled.

"My name is Krillin and this is my wife Eighteen, and our daughter Marron," Krillin said with a proud smile as he patted his daughter's head, who was currently still sitting on Eighteen's lap.

"A pleasure." Leta nodded. Yamcha went to introduce himself but Leta waved him off. "I know who you are."

"What?" Gohan exclaimed, "How do you already know Yamcha?"

"I find your 'sports' to be rather... hysterical." She explained after a moment.

"... ... You watch sports?" Gohan jaw dropped.

"I watch a lot of things." Leta smiled. "Though I prefer something a bit more engaging."

"Like Mega Awesome Robot Wars?" Goten asked with a wide smile. "That's my favorite!"

"I don't think she watches kid shows kid," Yamcha commented with a shit-eating grin.

Hey, he was famous! A hot chick knew who he was. So what if the hot chick was here to potentially blow up the planet? At least he'd die famous! What more could a man ask for? Especially if they've already died and had to wait a year to rebuild their broken reputation.

"You're a refugee and you watch that blasted box?" Vegeta questioned, though it was more like a statement. "Are you sure that's a real tail? You act nothing like a true saiyan!"

"Yes, it's very real. Can't you... Oh, that's right... Have you forgotten what they look like?" Leta cooed as she pet her own tail.

Vegeta stood up at that, his fists clenched. The table shook under the force of his motion. And all at once everyone was already on the move. Gohan stood up between the two of them with his arms spread out wide once more. Leta had to wonder if he was always the buffer boy or if this was just a new thing for him.

"Woah, woah, calm down Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed. "We're guests here remember?"

"Vegeta, if you get us kicked out, I will dismantle your gravity chamber." Bulma stated calmly as she continued to sip her tea.

There was a snarl out of his mouth as the veins of his neck bulged. It seemed like he was really trying to calm down. But this was beyond what he could tolerate. He'd had enough of being insulted and rebuffed.

"Damn it woman!" Vegeta said in aggravation in reference to both of the infuriating woman before storming out of the room.

"This has been an exciting day." 18 commented, speaking for the first time since the meal had started.

The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a fork as the others took their spots once more. The only one who hadn't moved was Bulma, which was mainly because she was used to such temper-tantrums from the father of her child. But even Eighteen, who seemed the most confident in the room to Leta, had moved. Probably as a means to protect her child. Who just so happened to take the moment to make a humming noise.

"Momma?"

Eighteen looked down at the young child.

"What's a saiyan?"

And a good portion of the room laughed.


End file.
